Soirée entre mecs
by SlothDalek
Summary: Scott et Isaac s'apprêtent à passer une banale soirée devant un film tout en buvant des bières et mangeant du popcorn. Quand un évenement pousse Scott à avouer une chose importante à celui qui est supposé être son meilleur ami.


Me revoici avec un très court OS qui pourrait laisser place à une réelle fan fiction si je vois qu'il vous plait. J'ai choisi cette fois-ci d'écrire sur une de mes série préférée qu'est **Teen Wolf**. Je tiens juste à préciser que **Scott x Isaac** n'est pas mon OTP, je trouvais juste "marrant" d'écrire sur ce ship. Évidemment n'hésitez pas à reviewez, à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que votre avis soit positif ou négatif, vous pouvez vraiment tout dire. Encore une fois, cette fan fiction est lue et validée par **Maggets29**, ma bêta lectrice. C'est donc grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire cette histoire. Allez tous la remercier.

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf appartient à MTV et ses créateurs. Je ne touche pas d'argent en publiant ce texte.**

**Rated M** justifié, étant donné du vocabulaire employé.

Si les histoires parlant de couple gay vous dérangent/déplaisent, merci de ne pas lire cette OS : )

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-** Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kira ?** Il était précisément minuit et trois minutes. Isaac et Scott étaient assis dans la chambre de ce dernier, sur le lit. Bien installés devant l'ordi avec du popcorn, quelques bières et prêts à se faire une « soirée entre mecs », comme ils en avaient l'habitude chaque vendredi soir.

**- Bah en fait…** dit Scott en choisissant le DVD qu'ils allaient regarder, pas grand-chose.

**- C'est-à-dire ? **

**- On a juste mangé des sushis. Le même repas, à chaque fois que je viens chez elle. Je lui ai pourtant dit que j'aimais pas ça, mais apparemment, pour son père, c'est important que je découvre l'étendu** **de la gastronomie japonaise. Puis on est monté dans sa chambre.** Scott marqua une pause, il voyait qu'Isaac semblait plus intéressait par son récit depuis qu'il avait prononcé le mot « chambre ».

**- Et ?** Lui demanda-t-il, essayant de dissimuler le sourire pervers qui apparaissait peu à peu sur son visage.

**- Et rien. Avec son haleine qui sentait le poisson, je pouvais juste rien faire. Alors, on a regardé « Dix-sept ans et maman » sur MTV. **Répondit Scott en laissant s'échapper un petit rire.

**- Putain ! Tu me déçois, mec. **Lâcha Isaac, déçu.

**- Ca sera pour une prochaine fois.** Dit Scott en insérant le DVD de « Moi, moche et méchant 2 » dans l'ordinateur. Il avait déjà vu une fois ce film au cinéma, carrément moins bon que le premier mais plutôt drôle. De toute façon, c'était le dernier film qu'Isaac et lui n'avait pas encore regardé lors d'une de leurs « soirées entre mecs ».

Scott sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Normalement, sur l'écran titre, il devait y avoir les Minions, là, il était simplement noir avec un « lancer le film » écrit en blanc, il cliqua dessus. Pendant qu'Isaac s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le lit. Un cris horrible sortit des haut-parleurs, les deux amis se regardèrent interloqués.

**- Merde !** **L'ordi a planté.** S'indigna le beau brun.

**- T'es sur que c'était bien « Moi, moche et méchant » ?**

**- Le 2, oui ! C'est Derek qui me l'a prêté.**

**- Et depuis quand tu fais confiance à Derek ? Moi, je crois plutôt qu'il t'a refilé un bon vieux virus.**

**- J'irai lui demandé des explications, je suis trop crevé pour le faire maintenant.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on peut pas regarder de film ?** La seule chose qui préoccupait Isaac était de savoir comment allait se dérouler la soirée, s'il n'y avait pas de film à regarder. A vrai dire, il était très attaché à ses petites habitudes et ne pas les respecter, le perturbait.

**- On mange le popcorn et on baise !** Répondit Scott en riant.

**- Tu te fous de ma gueule, là, McCall !** Répliqua son ami en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule.

**- Sérieusement, Isaac…** Scott marqua une pause, il s'était relevé et avait pris de suite un air sérieux.

**-M'oui ?**

**- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.** L'alpha semblait quelque peu embarrassé.

**- Accouche, merde.** S'indigna son beta.

**- T'as jamais ressenti des choses bizarres pour quelqu'un pour qui tu devrais pas ?**

**- Tu parles de choses qui se produisent dans le froc ? Si c'est ça, oui. Pour ta maman.**

**- Je suis sérieux Isaac. **Scott n'avait pas apprécié la boutade que venait de lancer son ami.

**- Bah balance, alors.**

**- Je suis gay.**

**- Et t'as des sentiments pour moi. Je connais la suite, tu sais.**

**- Et ça te « dérange » pas plus que ça ? Moi qui avais peur de ta réaction.**

**- En fait, je suis bi, et j'avoue que le jour où je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé très beau et la seule façon pour que tu me prête un peu d'attention était de te voler Allison.**

**- J'en avais rien à foutre d'Allison, ni d'aucune fille. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était toi.**

Maintenant que l'aveu était fait, les deux « amis » se couchèrent, exténués dans le même lit. Isaac se serra contre son alpha et s'endormi très rapidement.


End file.
